1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to clips and more particularly to clips formed of wire or a wire-like material for holding papers to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical wall configuration in modern office buildings consists of modular wall units that are formed with a fabric outer surface. The structure of such modular wall includes framing elements, interior structural elements and a padding material between the structural elements. Various devices may be employed to hold pieces of paper to the fabric surface of such modular wall. Thumb tacks or push pin can be utilized in areas of the wall where structural members exist; however, if the pin is located in areas of non-solid backing material, the pin will simply fall out when a load is placed on it. Spring-loaded clips having a velcro pad for attachment to the fabric surface have proved usable. However, such clips typically require two hands to operate and insert papers therein.
Other prior art known to the inventor includes G. W. McGill U.S. Pat. No. 731,597, issued June 23, 1903; R. S. Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,130, issued May 10, 1932; N. T. Hooks U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,200, issued Apr. 17, 1951; A. N. Hanna U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,202, issued Dec. 9, 1958; R. L. Whitman U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,629, issued June 21, 1966; and Bruce Young, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,346, issued July 6, 1988. Each of these patents, while exempletive of the prior art in this area, is not well suited for use on the fabric-surfaced modular wall units currently used in many offices today. There is therefore a need for a simple clip that can be attached at any location to the fabric of a modular wall unit, and which will simply and effectively hold papers to the fabric surface of the wall unit.